1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering wheel covers and more particularly pertains to a heated steering wheel cover that warms a user's hands while the user is operating the steering wheel during cold weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cold weather, a vehicle's interior surfaces are cold when the vehicle is first started and for some time afterwards. A cold steering wheel causes discomfort to the driver. This discomfort may prove distracting and impair the driver's ability to give his full attention to safely operating the vehicle.
A heated steering wheel partly addresses this problem. Although a heated steering wheel is available in some high-end vehicles, heated steering wheels are not inexpensive and are not widely available for all vehicles.
Further, these heated steering wheels may be activated by a console-mounted switch, which the vehicle driver toggles to begin the steering wheel heating. These switches may result in the steering wheel being hot even when not in use, and the heating not beginning until the occupant remembers to toggle the on/off switch. This may result in other safety problems and delay in heating the driver's hands when placed on the steering wheel.
Additionally, a heated steering wheel is not transportable. That is to say, each vehicle must have its own heated steering wheel. It would be desirable to have a removable heated steering wheel cover that functions while the driver's hands are on the steering wheel and that can be easily transported to another vehicle wherever needed.
Thus, a heated steering wheel cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.